Social networks provide interactive and content-rich online communities that connect members with one another. Members of social networks may indicate how they are related to one another. For instance, members of a social network may indicate that they are friends, family members, business associates, or followers of one another, or members can designate some other relationship to one another. Social networks often allow members to message each other or otherwise communicate within an online community.
Social networks may allow members to share content with one another. For example, members may have pages that can be viewed across a multitude of platforms. The pages may contain images, video, and other content that a member wishes to share with certain members of the social network or to publish to the social network in general.
In certain instances, shared content may relate to events in which members have participated.